The present disclosure relates generally to devices for improving the durability, performance, and operation of plow blades. Specifically, the present disclosure provides an improved plow blade edge, for example, snow plow edge and method for replacing.
Rough terrain and cold weather conditions have caused problems for snow plow blades for as long as there have been snow plows. Although many modifications and alternative designs have been made to snow plow blades in attempts to improve the life, durability, and performance of snow plow blades, in particular, the life, durability and performance of snow plow blade edges, most of these modifications and alterations did not provide sufficient durability and ride improving capabilities to deal with, among other things, the rough terrain and cold weather that snow plow blades are typically exposed to. Typically, prior art snow plow edges are metallic, for example, steel, and are excessively damaged or even destroyed due to wear from contact between the plow edge and the terrain and corrosion (which is exacerbated by road salt). Such prior art blade edges must frequently be repaired or replaced.
In addition, rigid prior art snow plow blade edges typically can damage the surface over which they are moved, for example, asphalt or concrete. Due to their rigidity, snow plow blade edges typically transmit loads, for example, shock loads to the vehicle, and vehicle mounting components to which the plow blade is attached. The aforementioned shock loads, in turn, are then transmitted to the driver of the vehicle. These loads can damage or incapacitate the vehicle or vehicle mounting components. In addition, the shock loads exacerbate a driver's dissatisfaction with the task of plowing. Furthermore, metallic prior art blade edges are not effective in plowing fluid-like or finely granulated media, for example, slush, water, and other fluids or powders. There is a need in the art to provide a snow plow blade edge which avoids these limitations of prior art plow blade edges, in particular, limitations in prior art snow plow blade edges.
The present disclosure describes a resilient construction material and method of mounting which can be used to provide new plow blade edges or replace worn plow blade edges, in particular, snow-plow blade edges or other surface plows, that overcome many of the limitations of the prior art.